Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. Fear itself
Ben 10 Omniverse: tua. Series One, episode One. By Pdfletcher. Characters. *Ben Tennyson. *Gwen Tennyson. *Kevin Levin. *Officer Maulkin. Aliens used. *Amphibian. *Wildmutt. *EchoEcho. Villians. *Ultimate Kevin. *Insane Gwen. *Parasites. Plot. Kevin found himself in an unfamililair place. The sky had a un-welcoming red hue and the ground was rocky and cracked; here and there jagged peaks rose to form quarry like and hill structures. Kevin could not remember where he was or why he had come here and it seemed to him that area held a strange qualty to it, a sense of de ja vu that he could not place. The feeling uneased him as he had always prided himself on being a fount of knowledge on strange matters when the situation called for. Kevin decided he needed a plan; since he had no idea where he was and his memory could not enlighten him he thought back to his last memory he could clearly recall, , a quick trip back to Bellwood, He, gwen and ben and been to Mr smoothys,when they were attacked. He could remember this clearly and recalled a short battle against Dr Animo. The battle had been over quickly and after the usual arrest formalities were through the trio had split, he had dropped Gwen off at her parent's house and returned to his mothers, where he was to stay until their return, and then..... he thought but only a strange darkness remained in his minds eye.... what had happened ? Kevin was brought out of his deep thinking by the crack of ligtning over head, strange enough but the thunder clap seemed to last an eternity, ringing out, then another, the n another. Kevin realised that this was not thunder. As soon as the thought entered his head the rock face of the nearest hill like structure crumbled like paper and out of the dust cloud appeared a large hulking figure. " Finally " thought Kevin, " someone I can get answers from, even if i have to beat them from him ". Kevin reached down and absorbed from the nearest hunk of large debris, coating his body in the strange alien rock. Kevin eagerly charged forwards to meet his opponent in battle. The figure moved towards him and appeared to be aiming to meet him head on. Kevin was now near enough to see him, he recognised the deformed face, the mixture of species that had fused to form his hulking frame, the look of hate and maddness in the eyes. He was looking at himself, the version of himself from after he had absorbed the power of bens ultimatrix.. Kevins surprise made him stand dumbstruck, this was all the advantage needed by Ultimate Kevin, he leapt through the air and delivered a powerful uppercut to Kevin. Without the patina the rock had allowed him he surley would have perished there. But instead he was thrown upwards by the force of the punch. Ultimate Kevin grabbed him and threw him at the nearest hill structure. Kevin collided with the hill fast and hard and was immediatly swallowed up in a cloud of debris and dust. Ultimate Kevin smiled a lopsided grin. Kevin began to stir admist the debris. His armour was gone and his body racked with pain. he had time to see his attacker before he was on him again. Upon seeing that kevin had survived Ultimate Kevins grin turned to a snarl of anger. He leapt towards him, crossing the distance in a single bound, before firing the deadly nueroshock rays of jetrays species from his eyes. He laughed a booming laugh as kevin was enfulged by the green blast. After some time Ultimate Kevin stopped, he immediatly took to flight and flew to a little way away where he could watch the anguish he had created. He watched Kevin sway as he tried to rise to his feet. It was then Kevin saw what had happened, his arms and legs were covered in a variety of matierials, Metal, Wood, Stone, his face too was a fusion of the metal and of crystal tyhedenite, " No, No" Kevin moaned. " Its not possible, none of this is possible!!!! " Ultimate Kevin had reverted him to his freak form from the omntrix hack. Kevin may have just lain there had it not been for the booming laughter that came in response from his cry. Forming his hands into spiked balls he charged at Ultimate Kevin. The two Kevins charged across the broken stretch that devided them. Thier fists collided, unleashing a shockwave of power. For a split second the two combatants seemed to be suspended in mid-air by the collision. Before crashing backwards. Kevin would have happily lay there on the rough, but cool, ground, but he could here the monstrosity he was fighting rising already; and he knew he could not allow him to take the upperhand in this fight. Kevin could vaugley recall the ferocity and intensity that Ben had had to fight him with to even match his ultimate form. Kevin felt he had little chance, but the tiny spark of anger, recklessness and maybe even shame forced him to his feet. Both Kevins had staggered to the feet, swaying like punch drunk boxers, Kevin took the upperhand now though and threw himself at Ultimate Kevin, he delivered a swift uppercut to the jaw, followed by fast hooks to the ribs, utilisng the extra strength his unfortunate condition had allowed him he leapt and firmly planted both feet into the large chest before him. Barely a grunt escaped Ultimate Kevins lips during the blows and now kevin was off his feet the monster struck out grabbing kevin by the waist with his crushing, crystal claw, he squeezed his captive and fired a bolt of electricity through him. Kevin yelled in pain as he fought to free himself from his captors unrelenting attack. He joined his hands and planted a blow between the shoulder blades; the monster barely flinched, instead he smiled his twisted lopsided smile. "Give up boy, i'm going to beat you up, then im gunna turn you into me!!! " Kevin arched his eyebrows, partly in pain, though a huge sense of fear and anguish flooded him. " And then" continued Ultimate kevin, " when im free of this form and ive escaped this place i'll be able to get the girl for myself ". Anger, pure white hot rage flew through Kevin, "hold it " Kevin thought " utilise it". Kevin smiled at the monster holding him, the lopsided grin vanished, " Theres fat chance Gwen would ever fall for a poor, substandared copy of me ". Ultimate Kevin snarled, but kevin smiled, the put down had the desired effect and the monster had doubted itself, This meant Two things that raised hope and fighting spirt in Kevin, One, he thought, the creatures grip had eased momenterially, and he had been lowered, allowing him to plant his feet in the stomach of the hulks frame, pushing back into a flip, and kicking himself free. He landed into a crouch and stood. Secondly, He smiled, that could never be him, in any way, because he would never doubt Gwen or his feelings like he had. Kevin assumed a mocking boxing stance and beckoned. The monster roared and charged, Kevin was ready.... Kevin timed his strike by the pounding thuds of his opponents large feet. When Kevin was close enough to be under the shadow of his opponent, he dropped low, into a curled up ball and was able to sweep his leg round and unbalance his opponent, his momentumn, with the weight of Ultimate Kevins large form, tipped him over; his face collided witht the stone ground, exhaling all the air from his lungs. Kevin pushed the advantage and leapt at his opponent; driving his elbow into the back of his body and forcing him down again. Kevin rolled off his opponent; panting from the exertion of the fight; he was tiring and would need to finish the fight quickly. Ultimate kevin heaved himself off the ground with a low growl, he gazed around, a look of surprise escaped his twisted features. Kevin, his quarry had escaped him. He raised his fists and pounded the ground sending shards of rock flying. He unfurled his large blue wings and raised himself up over the peak of the nearest hill. Kevin had evaded him well, but with his deformities came benifits!! Kevin held himself still under the natural ledge of the hill, he had found the place quickly and had began to ease his breathing; when he heard the peircing echoing screech. coming from nearby...Kevin stifled a yelp and covered his ears as best he could with his hands. The echoing screech bounced off the cove and revurberated louder. Nearby he heard the sound of rock smashing, Ultimate kevin was using Echo echo's screech to find any caves, coves or natural hiding places and he was systematically destroying them. Kevin grimaced against the pain he felt and fled his hiding spot as the ledge he had sheltered under collapsed under the force of Ultimate Kevin's fist. " Running coward " he leered. " Never " said Kevin as he leapt forwards. Kevin was hoping his speedy attacks and cunning would help him overpower him again. Ultimate Kevin; however was unfortunatly smarter than he looked; using Brainstorms advanced mathmatic equasions he was able to decide the correct point of the leap to intercept he smashed kevin down with his arcing fist and held him in the broken ground the smash had created. Kevin fought desperatly to be free but it was no use, Ultimate Kevin grinned evily.... In the darkened room that Kevin slept in, Kevins feverishly thrashed on his bed. Gwen watched desperatly as several beads of sweat fled down his forehead. In the two years she had been close to him she had never seen Kevin in so much distress; despite every ordeal Kevin had always had some witty comment, some annoying trait that he had delivered whenever the going was tough. Yet here she watched him battle something that appeared to have beaten him so easily, the feeling was enough to cause her to shed a silent tear, she wiped it away quickly, hoping that Ben and the Plumber hadnt noticed. Ben sat in the only chair that was vacant, the others were covered with clothes, litter and car parts and magazines. Ben was fiddleing with the Omnitrix, a vacant exspression on his face. However; this was a farce; he had seen the tears in Gwens eyes, his heart had felt for her, but he knew her pride would not wish him to console; not that he had the words to offer her. He had seen the plumber's worried look and tutting as he observed Kevin. And as he waited for the diagnosis; some soloution to offer itself, he had decided to play with the Ultimatrix in the hope it would provide him with some soloution. Suddenly the Plumber stood and began to make notes on his computer pad; he sensed the nervous attitude in the air and knew they were looking to him for help. He turned and Gwen addressed him; " Thankyou for coming so quickly Officer Maulkin, Gradpa Max said you were the finest medic the plumbers had. ". Maulkin relaxed slightly, at least he would not have to break it to her so soon, " I would do anything for a Tennyson, any time. ", he smiled, but was soon replaced by a more sombre look; " i'm afraid theres nothing to be done for him ", gwens heart plummeted and tears threatened to overflow her, " at least nothing that i can do for him, he has to help himself. " . Gwen steadied herself, " so what did this to him ? " " well " , Maulkin said, " for the last few months we medics have gotten reports of simmilar cases throught the system, no cure or definate cause has presented itself unfortunatly, it appears that your friend was the latest victim ! ", " I can only believe that it is some kind of parasite that travels through space, and latches onto the psyche and subconcious to trap them in this fever dream. ", Gwen thought for a moment, " do you think we could find it ?, maybe with your equipment? ". Maulkin thought for a moment and then shook his head, " even if it was on earth, Bellwood even it would be too hard to locate. Gwen sank onto the bed, she had a look of defeat that Ben rarely saw in her, he didnt like the look. Ben raised the Omnimatrix and began to fiddle with the dial, Gwen tearfully looked at Ben, " You act like you dont care Ben, how could you!?!! ", Ben ignored her as he found the alien hologram he desperatly wanted, and offering up a silent prayre that for once he would get the alien he needed he slammed down the core. Gwen and Maulkin covered thier eyes as the flash that accompnied the DNA altering process went off, Bens body was covered with a white rubbery flesh and extra arms, no tentacles he thought appeared out of his sides, his face and skeleton altered, until he was no longer even vaugley human in appearance. " AMPHIBIAN " He yelled. He was confonted with a frosty Gwen and a confused Maulkin. Ben sighed inwardly, " You said this.... Parasite, .... thing was attached to subconcous of its victims.", " I only hypothersised " Maulkin spluttered. " good enough " ben retorted, " Using your equipment and Amphibians mind reading abilities we have at least a chance.", " Ben had spirit " thought Maulkin, he sighed, then smiled..... " Lets give it a try ". Ben hovered impatiently inside the bowels of the plumber craft. The plan he had come up with had seemed like the tonic needed, Gwen and Maulkin had leapt into action gathering the nessacary equpiment and had begun the lengthy process of setting the equpiment and tuning various medical devices. It had been left to Ben to carry the comatosed Kevin out of the house, without waking his mother, and he had done so awkardly, Amphibians tentacles were not of great use and Ben was sure that if he dropped Kevin he would never hear the end of it. Ben kept glancing over at the door to the medical bay, through the plexi-glass he could see Gwen and Maulkin finishing, and he watched as Gwen placed some sort of medical headband over kevins head, she did so with great care and in her eyes he saw the worry. Ben straightened and resumed his pacing of the craft. Whilst he did he tried to count the seconds, the distraction was welcome but had a pratical meaning too, The Omnimatrix's timing was unpredictable at best, and of the ten minutes that he had assumed he had Ben was aware that at least half of it was gone. He hoped they could finish soon. Maulkin made one final check at the banks of monitors that lay before, his four eyes were able to process information at a great speed, but even the tinyest lapse could be crucial. When he was as sure as he could be he opened the door to his medicalbay and called Ben in. Ben floated into the middle of the room and hung there. There was little ceromony as Maulkin began attaching wires and clamps around Bens wrists and forehead; The clamps were tight and uncomftable, and Ben began to fidget in them, but a glare from Gwen made him stop. Gwen knew ahe was being tough and snappy with Ben, but her fear for Kevin was her sole concern, she made a menatl note of owing Ben for this. Finally the medical gear had been appilied and Ben was able to float freely again, " are you sure you want to do this " Maulkin asked, " we dont know what the side effects might be ", Ben neednt have to think about his response, he made eye contact with Gwen; and saw the same determination he felt, " lets do it ". Meanwhile; as Kevin tossed and thrashed in the medical bed, fighting against his medical restraints; Kevin was fighting equally hard in his head. The weight of his opponent meant he had been forced into a crevice they had created. He had little leverage and he had little to grab onto. Ultimate kevin bore down on him and began to breath deep summoning up a intense fireball which flew over kevin enfulging him. Kevin gasped in pain, the protection of his mutant form the only thing that kept him alive. Ultimate Kevin laughed and reared up, unfurling his wings. He flew up wards about 15 feet and prepared to dive bomb his opponent. Kevi watched exhausted, but desperation forced him to rise to his knees and dive away, seconds before Ultimate Kevin collided with where he had lain seconds before. Kevin back was peppered with pebbles and shards, he looked round shielding his eyes from the resulting dust coud in time to see Ultimate Kevin spring at him and deliver a powerful punch to the face. In his bed kevin shook violently, Gwen watched him anxiously, whatever he was expeiriencing was taking his tole on him, over the last few minutes he had seemed to decline, he now shook violently and audibly moaned, she glanced at Ben who was silent deep in though as Maulkin's devices and Amphibians grasp of the electromagnetic scale worked in tandem, Ben had never been able to grasp the telepathic abilities that amperi excelled at, she had doubted that ben could work them out so quickly and her limited grasp of the readouts being produced were un-helpful. Gwen returned her silent vigil of kevins form. Inside Ben's head he could see the entire electromagnetic pulses of the occupants of the room, invisable when he did not concentrate, they now hung around like plue waves floating around, he could not discern anythoughts from them, as rad had done at Los soledad, but he was able to discern between the individuals; Gwens were of a paler blue hue and pulsed slowly, Maulkins, were darker and pulsed and spiked. He focused on Kevins; Kevins were pulsing slowly and ulternated between dark plues and purples. Now he knew what too look for he could cast out a wider net. Ben spread his thoughts out feeling them flow out of the ship into the streets of Bellwood, He felt the connection with Kevins mom, a light blue slow pulse because she was dreaming,through to the neighbours and out further. Ben began to feel the exhaustion the power was causing and he felt his net begin to recede back, The Omnimatrix began to flash as it ran out of its power supply, Ben pushed once more and just as he turned human again, he felt the same type of link as he had with Kevin. Gwen watched as Ben turned human, her heart sank, she was sure that he had failed to make any headway with the plan. Just then several of Maulkins monitors began to flash excitedly, readouts poured from various machines and Maulkin became a blur of activity. Gwen caught Bens eye, he smiled briefly at her before collaspsing to the floor. Gwen rushed to Bens side, he was concious but his exhaustion was clearly evident by the way he hung limply in her grasp. Maulkin seemed unconcerned however as he addressed them, " you did it, the machines have analysed the pattern and have located cases in the vincinity; we have a chance. ". Gwen smiled, and Ben breathed a sigh of relief as he rose unsteadily to his feet. Thier relief did not last, as several monitors near Kevins bedside gave of shrill alarms, Kevins breathing began short and ragged, they were losing him.... Kevins features twisted in pain, as Gwen ran a soothing hand over his brow. Just seconds before the battle had appeared to have been over, Kevins monitors had alerted them to a huge spike in activity in his subconcous and his heart rate and been raised to dangerous levels. Now however he had stabalized and though he appeared to be deep in internal conflict, he appeared safe. Ben and Maulkin were nearby studying the streams of data that the machines had accuired thanks to Amphibian. Most of the data was useless to them at this point, unreadable alien mediacal jargon and toxicoligy reports to Ben, a stream of names that proved no further help for Maulkin, however buried beneath it all they had begun to sift out answers. Just before Ben had reverted back to human he had been able to sense other victims, and thanks to the data they had recieved they had begun to narrow down possible locations, it had to be an area inside bellwood, with people nearby, and it needed to have an organic enviroment to sustain the parasites needs. This information had come from Maulkin who had been adept at therorising the needs of the parasitic creature. Bens knowledge of the area meant he could guess where they were needed. bellwood forest. The plan was simple enough on paper, search the forest for the parasite, once located and captured they could work on a cure. They set off immediatly and during the ships short journey Gwen never moved from Kevins side. Ben sat at the flight deck with Maulkin disscussing the plan. Maulkin was worried, " I hop you realise Ben that the parasite will not be an easy quarry. ", " these things are never easy " said ben. " it will try to ensnare us at put us in the same state as your friend.", " I understand " ben interjected. " therefore i think we need to discuss your cousin....". " what about her" ben said quickly. " well given the creature feeds on peoples subconcious fears by use of a nuero toxin, i feel that it would be folly if we all attempted to go, I want you to ask Gwen to stay in the ship and to do nothing, i must stress that, if we are taken she will be are only hope.", Ben thought about it for a moment, on the one hand it would be the safe, responsible thing to do, on the other hand Gwen was never one to stay on the sidelines and he felt if the creature had overpowerd Kevin then it was safer if all three of them went. " I'll discuss it with her. " said Ben. Surprisingly Gwen was much easier to convince than he had thought, she had agreed that the parasite could overpower them and it would fall to her to help bring reinforcements. She could also stay with Kevin. Ben felt this was the reason she had accepted the idea of staying, but said nothing. The was a getle thud as the ship landed in the forest. Gwen watched as Ben and Maulkin left the ship, Ben had strode out confidently, full of bluster, whilst Maulkin had followed, blaster in hand and sporting a combat helmet. After they were out of sight she went back into the medical room, she was surprised to see Kevin sitting up in bed, free of restraints, they lay broken, she opened her mouth to ask him how he felt when she noticed that his eyes only half open wernt registing, he was still asleep. The sight of him creeped her out, and she considered running and getting Ben and Maulkn, she remembered her promise though and instead went over and gently laid him down again. She sat watching as he closed his eyes and seemed peaceful for once. She hoped he knew she was there. Kevin was running as fast as he could, his hideous doppleganger was close behind, swooping and divebombing along, Ultimate Kevin let out a huge bellowing laugh as he came inches close to grabbing Kevin by the head as he swept along. Kevin ducked and stumbled, as he fell he felt the shadow eclipse him, he lay there panting and exhausted, there was no fight left in him. After escaping the monster grasp earlier Kevin had spent hours evading his opponent leaving him tired, he felt the rumble as Ultimate Kevin reached him, he towered over him, " ready to submit Kev ? ", he chuckled, " I thought you would last longer, pity...." Ultimate Kevin raised his fist that emmited the crackle of energy he was pumping into it, " Time to free myself of this curse " roared Ultimate Kevin. Gwen placed a hand on Kevins face, besides the beads of persperation he looked content. Suddenly a wave of pink mana fowed from her fingers to him and his face shon briethly, she had not willed it to happen and could not remove her fingers, As suddenly as it had happened it stopped and gwen leapt to her feet in shock. Kevin closed his eyes and waited for the final blow to be dealt, instead of crushing pain however, he felt a wave of refresshing coolness wash over him. He opened his eyes to see that his mutated limbs had been covered with a pink glow, he felt refreshed and he was able to roll out of the way of Ultimate Kevins blow, the ground cracked and splintered around, and a shockwave was unleashed, but Kevin barely flinched, pressing his new found advantage he leapt forwards and delivered a strong blow to Ultimate Kevins chin. Ultimate Kevin had a split second to realise what had happened before the blow struck him, he uttered a laugh before he fell backwards. Kevin blinked, the blow had knocked his opponent out cold, the shine had left him and when the dust cleared Ultimate Kevin had dissapeared. Kevin sank to the ground and rested, he was hopeful he could start to make sense of what had happened and where he was before somthing else crazy happened. He was wrong... Kevin sat dunbstruck, in the course of the last few hours he had woken up in a strange, unfammiliar place, been attacked, mutated, and then defeated himself, sort of. And now he could see a figure in the distance. The distance meant he was unable to see who had appeared, and he was too tired to meet them, they were coming towards him so he didnt have to worry about being seen. he just rested enjoying the cool breaze and counting the seconds between the flashes of lightning and the claps of thunder that frequented the place. After a few moments, he glanced again at the newcomer, they had gotten closer fast, but he was unable to make out who it was, he raised his arm in a sign of acknowledgment and greeting and settled for a weight. Seconds past when Kevin felt the dusty pebbles kicked towards him by the unknown persons feet, that was strange, they had crossed a sizeable area in no time. Kevin looked up at the new comer, shielding his eyes from the flash that accompanied the latest bolt of lightning, when the glow faded he saw her and gasped. Gwen sat by Kevins bedside and fretted, moments ago she had saw mana flow from her into kevin, unrequested by her, and she had no idea what she had done. She had hoped whatever she had done had helped him, as immediatly afterwards Kevins breathing and pulse had stabalized perfectly, and his face no longer displayed any emotions other than a look of pure contentment. Gwen had too thought of getting Ben and Officer Maulkin, but remembering her strict promised, had thought against it, neither did she want to leave Kevins side, in case of some unseen side effect of his condition or her mana. She had tried to hail first Ben and then Maulkin through her badge but was unable to do so. Suddenly Kevins let loose a gasp and began to twitch in his sleep. Gwen rushed over but did not touch him, fearing another mana event. Meanwhile Ben and Maulkin had made thier way deep into the woods, thay had come across nothing stranger than the odd squirell or bird. They were getting no where fast, Maulkin stared desperatly at his scanner it had picked up no sign of the parasite or its victims. Its suddenly struck Ben that he could help even the odds and upon reaching the next large clearing of trees he began to dial in Amphibian. He slammed down the dial and with a flash of light he re-appeared. His body had become larger and more hunched, thick orange fur had spread along his face and body, his teeth and lips had altered in colour, size and position, his nails had sharpened and enlarged and sense organs had appeared on his neck. Stupid Omnitrix thought Ben, I said Amphian not Wildmutt. Maulkin watched with interest as the beast that Ben had become rose on its haunches, it seemed he was conducting some inner monolouge with himself, possibly formalising a plan.In reality all that was going through Ben's mind were the words stupid thing over and over again. It was then that Bens new unique senses kicked in and he was able to pick up life signs nearby. Praying they were more than just animals, he did his best to gesture to Maulkin, who understood, they set off at speed towards the life signs. Kevin was having a strange time of it, the figure who had appeared before him was instantly recognisable, Gwen had come to help him, he leapt up ignoring his pain and exhaustion and swept her into a hug. He was relieved to see her, and it took him a moment to realize what was wrong. Gwen had not said a word, overcome with emotion too he had assumed, secondly, she had not reacted to the hug, there was no warmth, no recognitzion, nothing. He held her away slighty, and looked into her eyes, they were distant, haunted even. Kevin was incrediably worried and that was when she struck. Blows rained down on Kevin and he did his best to shield himself whith his arms. Gwen was always a capable fighter, but she was displaying superhuman strength. She planted her fist into his stomach and he folded, she followed it up with a palm strike to his jaw. He span round from the blow and grabbed her wrists, he tried to talk to her but she thougt with inhuman strength. She kicked him away and he retreated, her eyes began to glow pink and balls of mana appeared over her fists. Kevin had no option but to run. Ben picked up speed and he passed clearings and trees easily. Maulkin did his best to keep up, and was able to catch up once Ben had reverted to human again. He was standing near a natural dip in the landscape sparsley populated with trees. The remains of a campsite, three or four destroyed tents and a tipped over cooler littered the place. In the middle stood half a dozen people, they all looked to be asleep, in varying states of pain or fear. Ben and Maulkin walked into the camp and checked the people. Whilst they were distracted an unseen being began to streak down towards them. Maulkin was the one who saved them, his keen sight caught the creatures movement and he was able to push Ben to safety, and fire at it. The red laser struck the target that fell unmoving to the forest floor. Maulkin smiled over at Ben who was raising himself of the ground, they stared at the creature. Its body was long and thin, leathery looking and coated with spines it had two long thin streams, like string on the sides of its head. It had a pair of wings like a bats, and its tail ended with a stub. Its stinger was missing. Ben checked himself and he hadnt been stung, he breathed a sigh of relief, but was shocked to see the missing stinger protuding from Maulkins shoulder, Maulkin caught Bens eye and grimaced, before dropping to the ground. Ben rushed over, but he knew Maulkin had sucumb to the feverish dream state. Ben wondered what he should do, without the creature they had hypothersised that the dreamers would wake up almost immediatly, but looking around he saw that it wasnt true. That was when he heard the sound of wings.... Maulkin woke in a dark place, a land wracked by lightning strikes that churned up the earth before him. The sky was black and uninvitng, it couldnt be night, he thought, because there were no stars. He hard a rumble behind him, turned and uttered a scream of pure terror.... Ben was saved by the onslaught of the beating wings by slamming the Omnitrix, The green aura filled the air frightening them away momentarilry, the swooped to a safe distance and circle one another, watching the strange transformation. Bens body shrank before them, his head stretched outwards, becoming wide and curved, his arms and legs became stumpy and grew bulge like extras, wire like objects linke from his ears to his body, his jaw extended and his lungs were modified. " ECHO ECHO " he yelled , Ben span to see the creatures, he counted at least half a dozen, maybe a few more, they were swirling incrediably fast and he struggled to keep track of them as individuals. Ben cloned himself, three more Echo Echo's sprang to attention besides him, They regarded themselves, " lets do it guys " he croaked. The Echo Echo's charged forward, only for two of them to be cut down by the onslaught of stingers, " UH OH " croaked Ben, but he did not fall into a fever state. He looked at the Echo Echo's that had been attacked, thier containment suits had ruptured, destroying the clones, but not spreading the posoin through the others. He was snapped out of it's thoughts as two creatures swooped at him, he leapt out of the way, and sprang out five more clones. Thier mouthes open wide and unleashed thier sonic scream, the two creatures thrashed for a moment, then fell. Ben smiled, at least he now had a plan. Gwen watched the sleeping Kevin. He was shaking and muttering, she was considering laying her hands on him in the hope of helping him. " Gwen " yelled Kevin, suddenly, " No, No..." he continued to moan. " Thats it. " thought Gwen. " no more sitting on the side lines ". Gwen closed her eyes and blanked out all noise, she began to meditate, she had done this before she remembered, when she had entered the Ultimatrix, to save Ben from the Sentinent Ultimates. " Focus on what you did before " she thought. with a burst of man she enter Kevins fevered mind. Kevin thought hard of a way he could disarm Gwen without hurting her, he knew watever it came to, he would never land a blow to harm her. He decided to be as much of a moving target as he could. ducking and diving where ever he could he ran round the quarry as fast as he could, every where he ran the ground would be littered by clouds of stone shards as her spells collided with the ground she would only be a few steps behind or ahead where she hit and he was running out of space and was tiring fast. He stumbled and began to sink into the ground, Gwens spells had turned the earth to quick sand, he sank to the waist, then the chest. Suddenly the ground hardened Kevin had no leverage to move, as Gwen slowly wandered over to him, she began to laugh, a hollow ringing laugh that chilled him greatly. When she reached him her eyes lit up and she raised her fist where a ball of mana grew, both crackled with power. " So Kevin, this is how it ends for you....", " I guess " chuckled Kevin as his mind sought for a escape plan, Gwen laughed as she raised her fist into the start of an arcing strike. Kevin closed his eyes. Gwen saw the events playing out before her, she saw herself about to kill Kevin, she raised her hand and unleashed a burst of mana, it flew out and struck her doppleganger, throwing her through the air, away from Kevin and into the hillside. Gwen sprinted over and reached Kevin who was stuck in the quagmire, flinching, " Kevin " said Gwen. Kevin opened his eyes slowly, he breathed a sigh of relief, " Gwen " Kevin croaked. He knew her anywhere. The reunion was interupted by a yell as Gwen's doppleganger heaved herself out of the rubble, " He's mine you know " she snarled, Gwen looked at her dopplegangers face, her face was scratched, and her face split between her own and her anodite form, it struck her that she looked like that film about the time travelling robot. She said as much to Kevin who croaked " Terminator ", she laughed, but it hid the fear, her dopplegangers eyes knew only hate and spite. Gwen fixed her with a determined stare. " what did you say ". " I said " the doppleganger began, but she was cut short by a huge fountain of mana energy that flew all around her, when it finally dispersed she was gone. Gwen relaxed her attack had seen her off, she turned her attention to the stuck Kevin, she pulled at him and a combination of her strength, kevins kicking and scrabbling sent him flying free. " I;m glad it's the real you " he remarked, " It is the real you isnt it " he joked, " because your not the first one i've seen today you know.", Gwen smiled and stuck out her tounge. They both laughed. " So you want to explain any of this, or tell me how we get out of here.", " Well " Gwen started, " we cant get out of here yet.... ", and she recanted the tale so far. When she has finished, Kevin just laughed. They sat on the hillside and rested together. Meanwhile Echo Echo was fighting hard, the last four creatures were evading him well, Ben decided to try somthing different. It was fortunate that all the other people were unconcious, he cloned himself quickly and spread himself out in large overlapping cirlces of clones, facing in multiple directions, once he was sure he had every area covered, he began yelling " ECHO ECHO " ,the creatures faltered and fell at the feet of the clones. And not a moment too soon, as the Ultimatrix was drained completly. Ben wandered through the heaps of creatures, knocked out by his super sonic screeches, the people had not awakened, nor had Maulkin. He heard a screech and turned to see one of the creatures rise and charge at him, it must have been less stunned than its brood, as it flew alone, stinger barbed and pointed at him, Ben yelled and threw himself out of its path, the was a flash of pain as the stinger caught his Omnitrix arm, he landed on Maulkins blaster, which he seized, he turned, feeling the wooziness seep into him from the wound. He fired at the creature which went down, as Ben fell into the welcoming arms of sleep. Ben woke to see Maulkin standing over him, he rose unsteadily, " Kevin...." Ben began, as he slouched into Maulkins arms, Maulkin supported him as they walked, the campers had all rose and were sitting round, console each other, " I havent got back yet ". he said, he hoped the boy would be all right, he hadnt told Ben and Gwen but the levels of toxin were rediculously high, probably to counter the protection his powers provided, and he had been exsposed for longer than the campers. He marched on grimly and silent. They entered the ship, Ben was walking freely now, unaided and eager to reach the medi-bay. Thay enetered the Medi-bay and were confronted with the sight of a talkative, happy looking Gwen and a bemused Kevin, they both turned and grinned at Ben. Ben walked up and held out his fist, " good to have you back man ", they bumped fists. Gwen threw herself into a group hug, " thankyou Ben. ", she looked at Maulkin. " And thank you Officer Maulkin ", " ehhh.... yeah thanks" added Kevin. Shorlty after a few medical checks and the comatosed bodies of the creatures where loaded into isolation pods. The craft touched down outside Kevins house, they waved it off as it dissapeared. Kevin rushed over too his car " I've never been happier to see my ride " he grinned, Ben and Gwen rolled thier eyes, in reality Kevin was looking at his reflection, he was pleased to see he was mutation free again. He held open the car door, " coem on you two, get in " he said. " why " said Ben. " The smoothies are on me tonight." The End. Trivia and additional links. *Their are refrances to the films " Terminator. " *Plumber Maulkin makes his first appearance. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_10_OMNIVERSE:_THE_UNSEEN_ADVENTURES Category:Episodes